Unwanted Tears
by Arellys
Summary: Il embrassa ses cheveux, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille. "Tu ne risques rien." Léger inceste. Traduction de beautifulXflowerXJo


_Comme dit dans le résumé, ce oneshot n'est pas de moi mais appartient à beautifulXflowerXJo. Tout comme Le Monde de Narnia est à CS Lewis. Peut-être connaissez vous déjà cette histoire, dans ce cas là j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas d'en avoir un aperçu dans sa version française, bonne lecture.. :)_

* * *

**Unwanted tears**

C'était bizarre, de la voir pleurer. Alors oui, il avait grandit avec elle, il avait passé des années à étudier le comportement étrange de sa petite sœur, mais de la voir pleurer n'était pas une chose qu'il avait vu souvent. Elle était toujours tellement si joyeuse, et enjouée. Toujours.

Il se rappelait avoir pris soin d'elle quand elle était plus petite. Il se rappelait d'un jour en particulier, lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et lui sept. Ils avaient joué à chat perché dans le jardin par une chaude journée d'été, l'air était lourd et une tempête s'annonçait.

Leur mère les observait du salon en pliant du linge. C'était un événement rare et il courait dehors, essayant d'attraper sa petit sœur dans leur espace confiné, mais elle était plus rapide, esquivait toujours sa main et lui envoyait un sourire espiègle par dessus son épaule lorsqu'il échouait et qu'elle réussissait à le semer. Mais il suffit d'un coup d'œil de trop, et elle trébucha.

Son sourire quitta son visage et il se précipita sur sa sœur qui tombait, il trébucha à son tour sur le sol, éraflant son propre genoux et recueillit sa jeune sœur du mieux qu'il put. Ses yeux bleus étaient rempli de larmes et sa lèvre inférieur frémissait alors qu'elle tentait de les tenir éloignées. Il chercha les blessures sur son corps et il découvrit ses deux genoux sérieusement éraflés, le sang émergeant lentement des plaies. "Tout va bien ?" demanda t-il doucement.

Elle secoua sa tête mais ne dit rien, déglutissant avec difficulté, tâchant de contenir un sanglot. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa prudemment, essayant d'entraîner Lucy avec lui, mais il n'était pas encore assez fort, donc à la place, il enveloppa son bras autour d'elle et tenu sa main jusqu'à la maison, se dirigeant rapidement dans la salle de bain, ignorant l'air concerné sur le visage de leur mère.

Il l'assit avec précaution sur le bord de la baignoire et lutta pour rassembler un gant de toilette et des pansements, finalement il y parvint. Il humidifia le gant et tamponna un peu le sang sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle tressaillit lorsque le coton resta coincé dans une des plaies, mais ne pleura pas. "Désolé," dit-il penaud. Il termina sa tâche, soufflant sur ses éraflures avant de mettre un pansement rose sur les coupes. Il leva les yeux et lui sourit gentiment. "Ça va mieux, maintenant ?"

Elle sourit largement avant de le repousser, "T'as perdu !" s'exclama t-elle et elle courut vers la sortie.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et regarda en bas, la forme de sa sœur endormie. Sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de son torse. Elle paraissait contrariée, même dans son sommeil, mais elle ne pleurait toujours pas. Il serra son poing, froissant le tissu de sa chemise dans sa main. Il envisageait sérieusement de tuer ce bâtard. Il n'était pas un de ceux qui étaient pour la violence (d'accord, peut-être qu'il _était_, mais cette fois ce n'était pas le sujet), mais il l'avait sérieusement envisagé après que ce mec ai brisé le cœur de sa sœur.

Lucy était inconsolable. Son nouveau petit ami; un connard du nom de Dean, lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'une "pause", et puis après cela avait commencé à traîner autour du lycée avec une bimbo prénommée Scarlett.

Lucy s'agita sur ses genoux, clignotant rapidement des yeux, essayant de faire disparaître le sommeil de ses traits. "Tiens," dit-elle, sa voix encore ensommeillée. "Tu es toujours là ?"

"Ouai," murmura t-il. "Ça va ?"

Elle secoua sa tête, ses yeux redevenant humide une fois de plus. "Non, je.." Et sa voix s'estompa, son chagrin étouffant ses paroles.

Les yeux d'Edmund s'adoucirent, tout mépris qu'il avait pour Dean le quittant momentanément, se concentrant plutôt sur la fille sur ses genoux. C'était ceci, cette force intérieur qui l'avait maintenu sur pieds durant les dix-sept dernières années. Il enveloppa prudemment son corps fragile et l'attira sur ses genoux, alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou en enroulant ses propres bras autour de son frère, sanglotant désormais ouvertement, trempant son cou avec ses larmes.

Il n'en eut que faire et enroula étroitement ses bras autour d'elle, lui rappelant qu'il était là, qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il était son frère après tout; il était fait pour la protéger, la réconforter, prendre soin d'elle. Il embrassa ses cheveux. "Chuut," chuchota t-il dans son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe, "Je te tiens, Lu. Tu ne risques rien."

Et, Dieu, combien il souhaitait que cela soit vrai.

Il espérait qu'il pourrait la protéger.

En particulier de lui-même.


End file.
